Vacaciones inolvidables
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Levi y Eren salen de fin de semana a un lujoso onsen donde la pasión y el romance no se harán esperar. One shot escrito para la primera convocatoria de fics de SNK de la página Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones. Advertencias: AU, Riren, Lemmon


**Este one shot fue escrito para la primera convocatoria de fics de SNK de la página Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones****.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen**

**Advertencias: AU, Riren, Lemmon**

* * *

><p><strong>Vacaciones inolvidables<strong>

El sol le dio de lleno en los ojos obligándole a despertar a pesar de que se encontraba bastante cómodo en aquella cama. No, no era su cama en casa de sus padres. Era el futón del onsen donde pasaría el fin de semana con su novio.

Se movió dando la espalda a la luz que entraba por la ventana y se abrazó al pecho del mayor, quien al sentirlo cerca lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Se dejó llevar por el sueño de nuevo.

Pero su momento de descanso se vio interrumpido nuevamente al sentir la mano de su amante sobre su miembro ya bastante despierto.

—Ngh… Ah!

Pequeños jadeos escapaban de la boca del castaño aun aturdido por el sueño. En tanto Levi acariciaba con maestría los costados de su amante al mismo tiempo que marcaba un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta su cuello, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de su piel.

—D-Detente… ¡Levi!

El mayor había mordido fuertemente su cuello, despertándolo por completo.

—¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?

La mano que acariciaba su miembro aumentó su velocidad, sustituyendo sus jadeos por sonoros gemidos. No, no quería que se detuviera.

—¡Aaah! No… ¡no pares!

El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de lujuria y deseo, amaba cuando su mocoso era tan honesto con lo que quería.

—Tú lo pediste.

Unió sus labios a los del castaño, delineándolos con su lengua para después introducirla en su húmeda boca, profundizando el beso. Eren, ahora completamente despierto, cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante, acariciando su cabello y espalda.

Rompió el beso y se dirigió a su pecho, donde se dedicó a lamer y morder ambos pezones del más joven mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hasta su entrada, que seguía húmeda y dilatada por su actividad de la noche anterior, acariciando alrededor con movimientos lentos, provocándole estremecimientos y ligeros suspiros.

—Ngh… L-Levi… por favor... ¡aaah!

Suplicaba el castaño ansioso por más contacto con los ojos nublados de placer. Levi sonrió de lado e introdujo lenta y tortuosamente su dedo en el interior de su amante haciéndole soltar eróticos gemidos que no hacían más que aumentar su lujuria. Sin esperar mucho tiempo introdujo un segundo dedo seguido de un tercero, simulando profundas embestidas directo a ese punto que le hacía perderse en el placer.

Continuó golpeando su interior y mordisqueando sus pezones, todo sin detener las caricias a su miembro, causando una mezcla de sensaciones exquisitas que le hicieron llegar al cielo. Justo al borde del orgasmo se aferró a la espalda del mayor, llenando de rasguños la pálida piel. Con un grito agudo, Eren terminó en la mano de su amante. Cansado como estaba se dejó caer en la cama regulando su respiración.

—Esa fue una forma muy extraña de despertarme. —Se quejó el castaño con fingida molestia.

—No me digas que no te gustó.

—Cualquier cosa esta bien para mí con tal de despertar a tu lado.

Se abrazó de nuevo al pecho del mayor, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo más cerca.

—Entonces deberías dejar la casa de tus padres y venir a vivir conmigo —susurró. —Aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir. —Comentó Levi acariciando casualmente el brazo de su pareja. Eren le dio un suave beso en los labios y se rindió al sueño.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró sólo en la cama. Se vistió con una yukata y se levantó para caminar por la habitación buscando a su novio.<p>

La noche anterior cuando llegaron no había tenido tiempo de observar a detalle la habitación ya que se habían ido directamente a la cama, aunque no precisamente a dormir. Pero ahora que recorría el lugar sin prisas pudo verlo bien. La habitación que había reservado Levi era bastante amplia, decorada de forma tradicional con algunos detalles en rojo y dorado. Perfecta para pasar un fin de semana juntos.

Llegó hasta un pequeño balcón y abrió la puerta corrediza, encontrándose a su amante, quien vestía una yukata color azul marino amarrada a su cintura con un cinto color gris. Estaba de espaldas y aparentemente no había notado su presencia, cosa que aprovechó para acercarse y abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Pensé que pasarías el día durmiendo. —Le saludó Levi girando para verlo de frente.

—Fue tu culpa por dejarme tan cansado. —Se defendió con una sonrisa.

Desde el balcón pudo gozar de una perfecta vista del verde paisaje montañés que se alzaba a su alrededor, adornado por los tonos anaranjados del crepúsculo. Una vista increíble para compartir con su pareja. No le extrañaba que hubiera decidido pasar el día allí mientras él dormía.

—Es hermoso. —Comentó Eren llamando la atención del mayor.

Quiso responderle, pero al voltear obtuvo una vista aún más privilegiada, su niño vistiendo una yukata aguamarina que resaltaba sus ojos, siendo iluminado por el sol momentos antes de perderse en el horizonte.

—Sí que lo es. —Respondió mirándolo con devoción.

La penetrante mirada del pelinegro le hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, pero Levi tenía otros planes y, tomando suavemente su barbilla, le obligó a levantar el rostro lo suficiente para unir sus labios en un casto beso que duró hasta que el sol se perdió por completo.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. —Tomó la mano del chico y lo guio por la habitación hasta otra puerta que no había notado antes. —Cierra los ojos, no te atrevas a hacer trampa mocoso.

Eren obedeció, preguntándose qué habría del otro lado de aquella puerta. Le escuchó abrir y se dejó llevar hacía adentro.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.

Teniendo ahora permiso, abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras.

—Esto es... increíble.

Se encontraba frente a un pequeño manantial privado de aguas termales, pero eso era sólo una mínima parte de todo. El lugar se encontraba iluminado por docenas de velas aromáticas y hermosos narcisos, sus flores favoritas. Además había un camino de pétalos de rosa rojos que iba desde la entrada hasta el agua, bordeado por pequeños faroles tradicionales.

—Gracias Levi, yo...

Dejó la frase a medio terminar. Arrodillado delante de él, su novio sostenía una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

—Eren, hemos estado juntos los últimos tres años, y cada día que pasamos juntos, cada día que despierto a tu lado, me convenzo de que no quiero... no puedo pasar un sólo segundo de mi vida lejos de ti. Sé que no he sido el mejor novio pero... quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. Que seas lo último que vea antes de dormir y lo primero que vea al despertar. Quiero darte todo lo que soy y lo que tengo... —Abrió la caja y sacó una pequeña argolla con una gema verde en forma de diamante. Tomó la mano del joven entre las suyas. —Eren, no quiero que seas parte de mi vida… ¿quieres convertirte en mi vida?

Con lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro, se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora prometido y le besó en repetidas ocasiones.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero!

El mayor le colocó el anillo y se puso de pie llevando a Eren consigo. Lo tomó en sus brazos y se acercó hasta la orilla del manantial sin dejar de besarse.

Cuando llegaron lo puso de nuevo sobre sus pies y procedió a acariciar sus brazos por sobre la ropa con ternura.

—Te amo.

Eren se sonrojo ante las palabras de su novio, pero su rostro se tornó mucho más rojo cuando notó las manos de Levi deshaciendo el obi para dejarlo en el suelo. Deslizó lentamente su mano desde su cuello hasta su vientre, rozando apenas la piel del castaño con la yema de sus dedos, abriendo lentamente la yukata a su paso.

—Espera… Levi.

Tragó saliva. La mirada penetrante y cargada de lujuria que recibía por parte del mayor no hizo más que aumentar su vergüenza.

—Mío.

Levi tomó su mano, la que portaba la argolla, y le besó el dorso lentamente y con ternura. Subió repartiendo besos por su brazo hasta llegar a la curva de su codo, ahí las mangas le impidieron continuar.

Eren por su parte había comenzado a acariciar desde la espalda del mayor hasta su abdomen, delineando con sus dedos los marcados músculos por sobre la ropa.

Entre caricias necesitadas y besos hambrientos, el castaño fue despojado de su ropa. Una vez desnudo, Levi aprovechó para reanudar su labor. Besó de nuevo sus brazos hasta los hombros y mordió repetidas veces la curva de su cuello, aspirando el embriagante aroma de su piel, para después lamer las marcas que había dejado. Los besos y mordidas de su amante le hicieron temblar de anticipación, encendiendo la llama del deseo.

—L-Levi… —Le llamó en un suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede amor? —Respondió divertido mordisqueando su lóbulo. Sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero planeaba postergarlo un rato más.

—Por favor Levi… te necesito…

Las palabras necesitadas del joven y los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios le excitaron aún más. Se apartó de él para deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa y levantó al joven por la cadera, sintiéndolo cruzar las piernas a su alrededor, para llevarlos a ambos dentro del manantial.

Se sentó con el castaño sobre su regazo, el agua caliente cubriéndolos hasta el pecho, y le atrajo en un beso hambriento y demandante. Delineó sus labios con su lengua antes de morder su labio inferior, en una petición silenciosa para entrar en esa húmeda cavidad, petición que no le fue negada pues de inmediato abrió la boca dándole acceso. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una apasionada guerra por dominar al otro mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del contrario con desesperación.

Las caricias subieron de tono, robándole al castaño jadeos y suspiros que morían en la boca del pelinegro. Bajó la mano por su pecho hasta llegar a sus miembros y comenzó a frotarlos juntos alternando movimientos rápidos y lentos. Eren se sentía en el borde del placer, la mano de su amante y el intenso sabor de sus labios le estaban volviendo loco. Unos pocos movimientos más y una fuerte mordida en su labio y se corrió entre ellos, manchando su abdomen y el de su pareja.

—¿Has terminado tan rápido? —Se burló Levi. —Apenas estamos comenzando.

Ni siquiera le dejó recuperarse del reciente orgasmo, bajó su mano por su espalda acariciando cada centímetro de piel. La posición en que se encontraba sentado el castaño, con ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura, le facilitaba el acceso a su entrada, cosa que aprovechó para jugar un poco con él. Acarició suavemente su suelo pélvico y se acercó hasta su entrada sin rozarla para volver a bajar hasta sus testículos, que tomó en su mano y comenzó a retorcer suavemente, sintiendo cómo se tensaba y se retorcía en su regazo.

—Levi… rápido…

El castaño le miró con los ojos nublados de placer y se inclinó hacia él, besando desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula para llegar a sus labios. Compartieron un beso húmedo y necesitado, cargado de lujuria que les hizo olvidarse de donde se encontraban para rendirse al placer que les embargaba.

Sin previo aviso, introdujo sus dedos uno tras otro en el interior del castaño aprovechando el agua como único lubricante para deslizarse, robándole un fuerte grito de dolor que rápidamente se convirtió en placer cuando le sintió moverse profundamente dentro de él, llegando a golpear salvajemente su próstata.

—Basta… tus dedos…. aahh… no tus dedos…

Estaba rendido al placer, moviendo las caderas para embestirse él mismo contra la mano de su amante, pero no era suficiente, quería sentir su duro miembro enterrarse profundamente dentro de él.

El pelinegro entendió perfectamente a qué se refería y decidió que era momento de complacerlo. Detuvo de golpe las embestidas y sacó sus dedos del chico, recibiendo un gemido de reproche que fue silenciado al sentir el grueso miembro de Levi rozando su entrada. Le sujetó por la cadera, elevándolo lo suficiente para adentrarse lentamente en ese estrecho pasaje, sintiendo el calor y la estreches del castaño rodeando su miembro exquisitamente, las sensaciones lo llevaron al límite, pero no pensaba acabar tan pronto.

Cuando se hubo enterrado hasta el fondo se quedó quieto un momento, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la intromisión mientras recuperaba el control para evitar correrse, pero Eren tenía otros planes y no estaba dispuesto a esperar, elevó sus caderas sacando el miembro de su amante hasta la punta para luego dejarse caer de golpe, robándole un gemido de placer al mayor. Repitió el movimiento varias veces, cada una más lenta y profunda, deleitándose con la erótica expresión del pelinegro.

Los movimientos de su joven amante lo estaban volviendo loco de placer, incluso intentó pensar en otra cosa para evitar acabar tan rápido, pero fue un intento en vano, los sensuales movimientos del castaño y la forma en que su interior apretaba exquisitamente su miembro le hicieron soltar un gruñido. No estaba mal dejarle tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando.

En un movimiento inesperado, Levi tomó al castaño por la cadera e invirtió posiciones, dejándolo de espalda a él sosteniéndose del borde mientras era penetrado salvajemente. Agua caliente se deslizaba en su interior a causa de las violentas embestidas del mayor, incrementando las sensaciones y llevándolo cerca del clímax de nuevo.

—Levi!

Escuchar al chico gemir su nombre durante el orgasmo fue todo lo que necesitó para correrse profundamente dentro de él, llenándolo por completo.

Cansados y agitados, esperaron hasta regularizar su respiración antes de salir de ahí y dirigirse de vuelta a la cama.

—Eso fue increíble amor, pero hoy me has dejado exhausto. —Se quejó en broma el castaño haciendo un puchero.

—Acostúmbrate mocoso, así serán todos los días de ahora en adelante.

Eren le dedicó una sonrisa antes de besar suavemente sus labios mientras Levi le atraía en un apretado abrazo.

—Todos los días… —repitió buscando creerlo —creo que podría acostumbrarme.


End file.
